


Nurse Mercy gets railed

by PMercy



Category: Overwatch (Video Game), porn - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Porn, F/M, Furry, Nurse - Freeform, Overwatch (Video Game) - Freeform, Overwatch - Freeform, Porn Video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:41:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25912261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PMercy/pseuds/PMercy
Summary: Like my other stories, this is the result of ERP. My partner in this case was the lovely Rider Castellano on F-List.In this alternate Universe, where Mercy has opened the Oversluts Studios as a subdivision of Overwatch with the goal to promote peace through the indiscriminate spreading of love and lust to everybody they can reach this way, she is planning to shoot a rougher kind of porn and juuust remembered a good co-star for it...





	Nurse Mercy gets railed

Mercy nodded as she looked onto the screen of her phone, picking it up again to resume the conversation. "Well Mr. Castellano, I'm always looking for a skilled dom to shoot with - you seem to have the right inclination" she commented, leaning back into her armchair and got comfortable, the tingle between her legs from his comments already distracting her a little. "Would you like to come in and discuss a potential shooting... in person?" she invited him into the large skyscraper downtown that doubled as a local Overwatch Headquarters and the productions Studios of the Oversluts. 

Rider Castellano chuckled at reply, "Only if you make yourself presentable by the time I arrive~." The stallion fired back. Despite the playful riposte, Rider and Angela had never shared the same stage together. They'd cross paths on numerous occasions, finding and finagling their hectic careers to find a shred of screentime together. Both were titans of the industry, and a simple thumbnail of them sharing the smutty, small screen would break the internet, "I guess I'll move a few things around.." His air of tongue in cheek could be felt even through the phone. It was a date! "Should I bring my leash n collar or you got your own?~" Rider poured it on. Playfully alluding to the niche this angel carved out in the BDSM scene. Finally, the moment came. This sturdy, sharply dressed stallion entered Overslut HQ. A sleek all black suit portrayed the Spanish hoss as if he were brokering business. His eyes wandering the main office in search of the Swiss honey. 

Mercy snorted a little as the upstart (her words, not the players) started making demands - and immediately, it got her wet, why shouldn´t it? She regarded it as hot to be told how to dress if it was within this kind of thing, and it did not take long for her to change into that beloved latex-nurse outfit of hers. "Darling, we´ve got several dungeon sets - we have any kind of leash you could and could not be able to dream off" she boasted, her gloved hand brushing across her inner thigh. "See you soon~" she cooed before she ended the call. 

A bit later, He´d be greeted by the receptionist , who bowed demurely. "Mr. Castellano - Mercy told me to await you." she told him. "If you would follow me, Sir?" she asked him, leading him towards said office, where Mercy was already leaning against her desk, standing on those sluttily high heels. "Well well well, if it isn´t Mr. Best Dick in Porn 2019" she greeted him with a ravenous smile. 

Castellano was probably caught focusing on the receptionist's phat ass when he walked in the room. The proper stud he was, always hungry for a new mount to unleash his wild passions into. That same wanton lust matched Angela's devilish smirk. Even in a slimming shade, that aforementioned award winning cock could still be noticed spanning across his groin. It shifted and bulged in skinny pants for the starlet to finally drink in. Rider's smoldering hazel hues burnt through her chest and into her soul. As if already feeling the infinite positions and depraved scenes his raunchy mind had in store just for her, "Glad to see you take direction well~." Rider chuckled at the fact she went through with his choice in attire. The steed's palm brushed over a blushing cheek while she commented on his accolades, "In the flesh, Angel~." The Spaniard boldly leaned in, planting a hot, impassioned kiss upon her lips. She'd taste the spark of lust on the tip of his tongue as he laid teasing lashes just along her lips between kisses. His free hand cusses under one of her thighs to keep at his waist, "I thought I'd still bring some toys from home." He huffed out at the end of their welcome kiss, "So, what do you have planned in that dirty lil mind of yours tonight, liebsche?~" Rider's suave baritone murmured against her pouty lips. 

Mercy unfolded her hands - her eyes darting across Rider´s body. Of course she´d had seen him in person - for example at the gala where he received the prize - she´d gotten "dirtiest girl in porn" for a hundred men bukkake. Her smart, blue eyes were able to fool anyone who´d look into them. They seemed innocent and gentle, when Mercy didn´t pull that grimace of greed she did when she felt the furred hand brusha cross her smooth sheek. Uppity as she was, she reached around his hip and satisfied her desire to feel up the firm, sexy rear the stallion rocked - her human tongue far smaller than his broad, equine one, yet she didn´t let herself be reduced to just taking, greedily lapping against his - her hips and belly getting a good feel of his bulge as she was pressed against the far larger body. "Well - I was thinking a rough and tough criminal bursts into the room, gets the head nurse to treat his wound and then has his way with the latex-clad slut?" she proposed a plot for the porn, her slight german accent sharpening an s or th here and there. 

Rider listened to the sirenic central European accent list the premise. His eyes on the other hand looked over her shoulder, catching a good look at that shelf of thicc Swiss poundcake she had trapped in latex, "You think we'll actually make it on set?~" Her co-star teased, firing a crack of both palms across the half of that jiggling booty hanging out of her skirt. It was enough to bring the nurse off her heels and further into the towering host's arms, "I'm down.~." Another feisty French kiss met her lips. Not often was he met with the same voraciousness like Mercy fed his way. As he gave her a few more moments to feel the horse's thick muscle fucking her thirsty maw. It broke, already leaving thin lines of spittle between their lips, "Mmm how long we been tryna do this? A year now?" The horse wondered, backing up to free her from off the desk. One of those muscle packed forearms of his offered up for her to take and lean against while she led him to the set. Turning from carnal brute to charming date on a dime, "I'm thinking itll be good to tie you up into the hospital bed too.~" Rider alluded. They'd make it on set, splitting up for the moment to change into wardrobe. The next time Mercy saw him. The onyx frame of Rider's was on full display. Only draped in a skin tight white A neck tee and light jeans that accentuate his beefy package. Rider walked on set of what appeared to be a modern-day exam room at a hospital. The steed leaning back against the bed, "How do you want it, love?~" 

Mercy felt the slap against her buttocks - moaning as the pain brought the excitement and pleasure with it that was linked with it. She was pressing her soft, latex-clad breasts against his chest, looking up to him. "We´d better" she chastised him. "Don´t redden my arse before we make it on camera~" she sad in a tone that made clear she was utterly looking forward to get more of those slaps. 

"Too long have we been trying to set this" she agreed with him 

She grinned. "The more rope the merrier~" she told him, having had issued the order to bring aaall the toys necessary on set already. The mask - an older woman immune to charm and good looks had put some fake blood on his white tee as well, for Mercy to patch up. 

Then, they were getting more and more closer to actually shooting. "Well, I think we should do one of the usual orders - premise, rough blowjob - then a few different positions of bondage where you´re free to choose the holes you fuck. Where do you wanna cum in the finale?" she asked him as if it was the most natural thing in the world, masking her utter, utter arousal, the latex unable to prevent her liquid arousal from leaking and partly wetting her inner thighs already. 

Rider mulled on the idea of the money shot for the moment, "I'm thinking ass to mouth. I see the camera zooming in on your abused rim just gushing with horsejizz overload.. zoom on the gaping creampie.. then you do what you do best and milk me dry for the money shot on your face.. like i wanna see you at your nastiest, raunchiest talk~." The more he expounds on how he wants to unload a torrent of frothy, thick stallion milk in her thirsty fuck holes. The closer he got, he took her hands to gently lead them down to get acquainted with the sheer girth and length of that monstrous horsecock, "I wanna sweep this year~." Rider proclaimed, trying to nab as many categories as he can with just one scene. The steed nodded to ths camera, hopping back on the bed to lay back on, "Let's make some magic, mami~" Rider shot his costar a wink. The set was still. Only the snap of the cameraman's fingers signaled they were rolling. Awaiting the latex clad rope bunny to finally make history. The two most decorated actors in porn, finally sharing the screen. 

Mercy licked her lips as he mentioned what he was planning to do to her - each word enhancing the thrill, the anticpation for this shoot. He did not have to guide her hand much - her palm brushing across the throbbing length, the fingers slightly curling around it as much as his pants allowed her to. She moved it up and down as if she was jerking him already. Other stars might go into cockshock but this one? The anticipation was written all over her face, the greed to get plowed with this immense cocks - well, she wasn't a pornqueen for nothing. 

And then - yes, the filming started, the camera was set, and Mercy assumed position. "A-a gunshot wound?" she asked as she entered the room, her eyes falling onto the red spot on the side of the massive stallion, the she looked up, her eyes widening. "Y-you you´re the guy that robbed the bank this morning - I- " she seemed to struggle with something, looking panicked for a bit, but then she knelt in front of him. "I-I'll look at it." 

Rider was surprised how she could go from cougar nympho to a demur sweetheart on a moment's notice. A gruff steed nodded, "Yeah.. what of it?" He asked, as if it were nothing to commit such a bold act. The outline of assbreaking equine dick seemed incomprehensibly long. Surely the robber was still packing a weapon under his pants. Rider grimaced as he sat up, shifting to face Mercy. That crotch now at eye level to drink in the warmth and aura this prime cock brought. He shifted his pants down, flinching a bit, "Tsss... ah! It's too fresh.. you gotta do it, doc.." Rider sounded worried, but off camera he was staring right down the crevasse of those pressed up DDs just inches from his dick, "This your first time treating a criminal huh?" He snickered at the nurses cautious approach, "It's okay.. I only hurt people who ask for it~." Rider finished the double entendre, snapping the button to his fly open. Only giving off that rigid abs V to view just above the thick fucklog. The anticipation was too much to bear. Finally, Angela would get to feel, touch, taste, and even breathe in the joy of the best dick of 2019. And all the joy that those women she'd touch herself to felt on screen with him. 

Mercy was breathing heavily. "The news said the bank teller could not stop gushing about your loaded weapon" she breathed as she cleaned the "wound, patching it up while her soft, natural breast were pressing against the outline of said weapon, her gentle hands briefly the focus as they taped the pad over the "wound", then drew back. "Is that what you used to get her to hand you the money?" she breathed, her eye looking up to him as she drew backa little, one hand resting on his inner thigh, the other one seemingly hesitant to reach for the outline. 

She gasped again as he teased her further, making it sooo easy for her if she wanted more. "Y-you mean you hurt those who resist you?" she accused him, but she let her eyelids flutter as she breathed in - the scent was arousing her, for sure, but she did exaggerate a little to make it seem that it was the scent that made her tug on the pants and underpants in one go - her eyes widening as the tug was not enough to free the massive rod. "This... oh dear" she breathed as she witness it´s size - that innocent look of suprise one of her trademarks - after all, it was a beautiful sight to behold turning the innocence into utter sluttery. 

Rider merely shook his head. As that patented cocksure smirk of his matched her signature cockshock expression, "No.. that teller asked me to use this loaded.. weapon.." His fingers gently wove through golden bangs to push them back, making sure nothing not only skew the angle of cameras capturing her baby blues gawking at hung horsecock, but giving Rider a good, firm grasp on her locks, "She dropped below the counter and asked me to use this piece on her." Rider admitted his crime, "Then bam! Bam! Bam!" Rider regaled his war stories. The heavy thuds of the coal dark benemoth's shaft slapping Mercy's cheek with every 'bam' "Next thing she knew.. she was unloaded on.. never saw it comin~" The star stood up, letting that looming womb buster lay along her face. The fat medial ring brushing over her nose and pouty lips. The light above blotted out by the tower of cock. The imposing horse looked down at the one eye still peeking up at him, "So I'll only make it hurt, if you ask me to make it hurt, preciosa~." With a tug of her locks. The sharp jolt of her roots being yanked at shot down her spine with the same rush as the smack across her rear brought, "Stick that tongue out." The robber ordered, sticking this smutty nurse up with his obsidian spunk cannon. The broad crown lined up under her chin, already coating her moonlit skin in the murky gobs of pre jizz. A sign of their earlier flirtation and tease having riled up her studly costar before the action even started. 

Mercy looked up into the smug face of the male star, she blushed a little as the fingers brushed through her hair, the fur on the long, strong digits enhancing that sensation - then, the grip - her body shook visibly with each spoken "blam", the fat cock finally free of his prison. She gasped, turning her arousal into a faked cockshock. "Oh heavens..." she breathed as she felt the throbbing on her cheek, her eyes tracing his veins, the sensation and smell reaching her as it brushed across her lips - that tingle just making her want to open her mouth further and further for him. She looked up - her expression as desperate as if she was being held at gunpoint. "Make it... hurt then. Be rough with me" she found herself gasping, looking as if she was close to tears if she wasn´t going to get it as roughly as he´d dare. Her tongue was stuck out at the order, the pre that started to stain her skin making her want to try and lap for it. "Ahh... it´s so large" she gasped. 

Rider shot Mercy a wink off camera after she dropped her demure line. One hand held the barrel of his Spanish Howitzer by its base. The other clenched in the angel's hair, yanked her down. The jolts of her roots being pulled at her scalp ironically brought up the hairs on the back of her neck. A camera zoomed in on the profile of the nurse's lips parting wide for that mouthful of wide cockhead stuffing her hot maw. Dollops of that rich pre gunk already bathed her muscle. A sample of the steed's slightly addictive essence trapped in his orbs. Before the starlet could get accustomed to the girth of her costar's award winning dick, she was yanked off of it. Only to show the camera the strands of drool it'd scoop up every time the blonde was pulled down to rut her throat's entrance. Sloppy glurks escaped her lips with each reentry, showing off thicker globs of spittle. Even smearing it against a blushing cheek from a cock slap here and there, "Fuck yeah... this lil nurse want it rough? She's gonna have to show me she can get the kinda nasty it takes to get roughed up by this dick~" That lust fueled Spanish accent hissed at her. He'd release Mercy from the grasp on her locks, looking down to see how this masochistic bombshell would react to the teasing, yet abrasive face fuck, "Think you got that kinda nasty, bad bitch in ya.. liebsche..~" Rider broke the 4th wall with the sweet pet name he'd always refer to her as during texts or even passing each other by at events. He looked down at the rose tint on her cheeks brightening her already breathtaking features. Even bringing a watery glint of tears to her sterling blue eyes. 

Mercy most often wore a ponytail, making it easy for him to reach into her hair, controlling her to push further, to admit the throbbing member to her slick mouth - her tongue pressing against his shaft from below, tasting the dribble of pre - the saline taste already arousing her, and it showed - a lot of innocence was briefly lost when her eyelids fluttered in arousal. Her cheeks were curving inwards as she suckled on his cock when he pulled her back, achieving that naughty *plopp* when the tip escaped her lips. "Gah -ack!" she gasped, being forced back onto the cock right away, pushed deeper down, slick, naughty, wet sounds echoing through the room. She did gag more than once on the hefty thrusts that send the equine cock down her throat, her mascara being messed up pretty quickly - but she nuzzled into the cock every time she was held close to it, sticking out her tongue for it to be slapped by the fat cock. "Ah - I... don´t stop now" she gasped, not fulfilling his wish to beg for more roughness - yet.  
Rider arched his brow at her bated pleas. Both hands grabbing onto that makeshift leash of a ponytail, "That's a good girl.. stroke that throat slop down my cock.. I wanna see every veiny inch shine in it~!" He asserted. Then the surge of pain that came with getting her hair pulled surged back down her spine. Mascara stained cheeks puffed out. That hot, humid maw making the perfect home for the stallion's spire. Even with her experience, that throat naturally resisted the initial blows at first. The camera capturing the subtle bulge of broad crown just past her jaw. Splotches of black stained her cheeks further and spit takes splashed from the corners of her lips. The two making wonderous music together with the nastiest slurps, glurks and wretches from their first ever skullfuck, "C'mon.. look at me while I walk into the back of that throat..~" He ordered, standing tall. Behind teary eyes, she'd see her lovers sculpted physique under the lights. His verdant stare burning through her. Rider did just that, taking a step or two. Slowly driving inch after inch of his piston down her gullet. It got to about half deep, popping his thick mid ring past her lips for the lewd slurps it caused before he stopped. Mercy's throat was his personal cock holster, and STILL had more than enough for her palms to massage and milk. The rush of his masculine pheromones stronger than ever. As her tiny nostrils came closer to the source emanating at the base of his shaft. 

Mercy felt the hands, the large, powerful hands guide and decide every motion of her head themselves. The twinge of pain resonating within her, causing her to grow more and more excited the more he took control over what she was doing. Her throat was being filled, filled with his cock as he pulled her further down, her eyes bulging as he overcame her resistance with a few thrusts - she shuffled her body backwards a little, trying to angle herself up so that his massive member had it easier pushing down her throat - another part of her that bulged as it was being pushed out by Rider´s pillar of manmeat. Her eyes, indeed teary and wide open looked up to him, and now that glimmer, that fire of submissive lust was visibly kindled. She could see the wall of man towering in front of her, and met his eyes, his greedy, burning stare. One hand on his hips for support, the other one barely able to reach around the base of the cock as she felt him push - she steeled herself, gagging on the cock - her throat clenching around the shaft, spit running from her chin and nostrils, but she seemed to overcome this by herself! 

Rider couldn't break his eyes from the mess Mercy made of his cock already. He should've been keeping an eye out for camera switches or direction in general. Yet, it seemed everything around him faded out. His only focus was just how wet he could get those quivering nethers with just a brutal throat breeding. As well as don't waste the load he's stored just for her this early. It might not've been as noticeable, but it did take this usually surefire stallion all of his wearwithall not to blow from this mindnumbing blowjob. Even seasoned actresses would've pushed off or given Rider the sign to let up and take a break. That hefty monolith bent to the curvature of her molten, vice tight gullet. Outlining the piston like thrusts punishing it. He'd hold it there, to see how long she could throat his wrist thick cock, "O-Oh.. Oooh god..~" Rider unsheathed his meaty lance from jee lips. Groans of sheer bliss escaped, "You're fuckin special..~" He lauded as Angela lived up to all the expectations. Rewarding her messy suck job with the slaps of that pre oozing tip to splash off her tongue. A hand gently cupped under her driveling chin. Her bronco huffed and panted, even a bit of sweat made his abs sparkle as she almost sucked his soul straight out of his cock. Rider leaned in, landing another hot kiss between them. Using that broad tongue to scoop up leftover drool off her tongue before feeding her with it. The impassioned moment quickly broke with the firm smack of her ass, "Up on the bed... I wanna see that pretty lil ass~."  
Mercy was utterly focused on his cock. It was just so large, filling out her throat - challenging her, but when he listened to his breaths, when she felt the needy throbbing of his cock, he´d feel something else in his grip - that she started to move with his rhythm, trying to stuff her throat deeper and deeper with his cock, a submissive, intense greed to finally feel his short fur tickling the tip of her nose. But then - he finally managed to wedge it all down, her throat bulged obscenely, her mascara ruined utterly - her eyes widening as he pushed into the deepthroat - but that groan, those sounds from his lips were worth it - gasping for breath, coughing, she smiled nonetheless, for a second before she fell back into the demure role of the nurse. "Haa... haaa... your cock... hmm~" she was acting fazed, but as he kissed her on the lips, she proved her tongue was not intimidated by the larger one playing with hers, lapping greedily against it before they broke off, the smack on her ass caught in a close up, showing how the beautiful buttocks jiggled - the camera following as Mercy slowly crawled towards the bed, climbing on top, looking over her shoulder while propping out her arse for camera and Rider. "L-like this?" 

Rider licked his lips as her hips swayed, approaching the bed. He stood st the side of it while she teased the camera with that bountiful ass and glistening slit. As she looked at her steed and camera, cool, smooth leather graced around her wrist. The brown leather straps used to hold down patients cinched around her wrists. The snaps and bends of stretching leather keeping snug, yet inescapable filling the room, "Just like that..." Rider nuzzled her temple as the second strap wrapped around her wrist. Naked hoss joined her in bed. The mess she made on his cock still apparent. It shimmered and clung with ropes of her saliva. Even the tinge of her peach shaded lip gloss painted the black canvas. Large hands kneading and spread her buns, exposing a cute, winking pucker. That always ravenous tongue dove in. Rider buried his face between those plush cheeks. Finally, getting a taste of this Swiss white chocolate booty this milf flaunted. Muffled, wet slurps and smacks sounded off. The equine putting his muscle to use, frenching Mercy's asshole with the same fire as he did with her lips. His palms left a crimson imprint on each cheek as a slew of flesh wobbling spanks fired off. Again and again, Rider shook that doughy assmeat in his face with every calloused smack. All whilst that taut rim stretched and hugged the damp tongue forcing it's way through her canal. It swirled and flicked through her entrance. As if this criminals last meal was going to be her shelf of an ass, "Mmmfph..~!" 

Mercy arched her back - well knowing how to move her body to put her latex-clad ass on a better display, making sure that the spanish pornstar got a good view of that moneymaker of hers. The white latex thing did not prevent her liquid arousal from drenching the surrounding areas. She groaned as she felt the smooth leather brush across her wrist. "Oh - oh no... you´re the one who´s supposed to be... ah~ you brute!" she complained in a tone that made sure that everyone, the viewer included that she was not at all angry about this. She pulled at the straps, her wrists for now caught, restrained in place. He´d have to push the white latex thong aside after rolling up her tiny white miniskirt from the same material, but then, her ass was on full display, her pucker cute and tightly clenched - for now. But as his snout was driven in, wedge between her buttocks to lick across her glistening pussy and star-shaped pucker, a long, whimpering sound coming from her lips turned into a crescendo, culminating into a long drawn out, whorish roar of pleasure. "Oh fuck!" she called out as the fust spank bore down on her buttocks - the burning sensation, the pain lingering, but being overshadowed by the excitement that cruised in its wake. "Fuck... oh fuck... oh god... unngh.... please... please..." she made it sound like she was begging him to stop at first, a demure, needy - hurt - tone, until she finished it off with. "Don´t stop. I... your hands... unnghfuck... it hurts so good." 

Rider had her skirt hiked up right around her midriff. One hand slid between her creamy thighs. Its tips found the already overstimulated nub of hers. That fuck button was massaged, swerved swiftly in his digits. Her asshole still tonguefucked and half of her ripe, reddened buns still felt the onslaught of his gruff hand striking it. The bronco's fingers were soon glazed in her mother's juices. That's when he'd pull from that slightly agape pucker. He spat into that warmed up entrance, catching the look on Mercy's face. Rider smirked, getting back up to his knees. Hands grabbing hold of the white latex thong, snapping it clean in too like a rubber band. The codpiece of it still gleaming in her arousal. The pressure of the equine's flattened end of his barrel encompassed her needy sex. That warm, larger palm coursed up her arched back, that slender neck, and found it's way to the base of her ponytail once again. A simple tug reminded the nurse of her helpless state, "Why you still fighting, querida?~" He warmly cooed. Sounding so sweet, while her human sex was stretched to obscene widths. The camera zoomed in on Mercy's walls and soft, flesh toned petal splitting for that uniquely shaped cock. A good initial rut shook the bed beneath them. It crashed that giant cockhead against her cervix, but not enough to push past it. Only then, he slowly reared back. Using those pencil thick veins and flared ridge to drag and discover the sweetest spots that lived beyond her traditional G spot, "God.. goddamn.. that pussy's so tight~!" Another abrasive spank followed his lewd compliment, "Never had a dick like this have ya, nurse? ~" The hoss snickered, grinding his hips. Making sure the weight of his massive fuckpole pushed against her G spot. As he rattled the bed with his cement mixer, cervix rutting thrusts. 

Mercy was utterly lost to pleasure the instant his furred, fat fingers found and stirred her clit - stiff, cute and engorged, the nub was utterly sensitive to touch and as he rubbed and stimualted it in synch with his greedy laps across her pucker, interspersed with that broad tongue forcing it´s way into said pucker, along with those hard spanks on her buttocks - she pressed her hips backwards, grinding herself onto his face. "Oh god.... oh fuck, it´s soooo good, don´t stop now~" she begged as he pulled back, groaning as he spat onto her pucker - the ends of the thong hitting her skin causing her to squeal - then, the camera shot a close up of her face as her eyes went cross for a second as the meaty shaft sunk between her folds, stretching them obscenely. Yet, Mercy was tight, tight for him, surrounging him - twitching while a whimpering moan escaped her lips, most of her breath driven out by the initial shock of the pleasure that´d washed across her body. Her fingers grabbed the sheets tightly, the restraints helping her as she was fixed in spot, helpless to take the fat cock deep into her - arching her back and slamming her hips backwards, betraying the innocence she´d pretended fully as she revealed herself to be such a greedy slut. "N-no~" she breathed, lying through clenched teeth. "Oh god, oh fuck..." 

Mercy had, what experts like her called a horse-fucker cervix. While that part of female anatomy was usually very sensitive and hurt sex-stoppingly when touched, Mercy and those like her had a stimulatable cervix that, in the end, was basically just a third set of labia, thus ever single time the flared tip pushed against that inner wall, she screamed in a higher pitch of utter pleasure. "I´m - I´m gonna cummmm!" she exclaimed, being driven so far towards the edge already, it would not take much to push her over it. 

Rider had found the 'spot' at the very end of her pussy. And he took full advantage of it. The bed rattled harder, banging into the wall. The quick SCHLOP of his fat medial ring stretching her labia and flicking her clit stayed consistent with his thrusts. Rider yanked her ponytail harder, pulling her in to make that booty clap for the ass hungry stallion. That once obsidian shaft pulled back to find itself frosted in the pale, thick streaks of Swiss honey he was churning out of her pot. Like a fuck machine, Rider's horse hung cock railed her cervix, "Mmm fuck yeah.. that the spot?! That's right! Paint that fuckin horsedick in your fuckin cum, mami!~" The Spanish star called out. The twitches and vibrations of her impending orgasm massaged his own throbbing javelin just right, "Ayyy que fuckin rica~!" The stallion was a loss for English to describe his feelings of sexual ecstacy. That's when he decided to stop toying with the masochistic beast lover. A hand clamped under her jaw, pulling Mercy back. Instead of just barreling through into her womb like most studs. Rider halted his thrusts completely. Pulling the nurse back by her hair and chin. Making her impale her own baby maker on that giant black stallion cock. The slow stretch and pop of her wombs entrance followed back the grind of that circular cockhead inching past. Only then once the back of her womb bulged out with her stud's anaconda, did he get to work. Dropping his weight, this hulking star drove his entire shaft through her womb. The raunchy claps of pendulous orbs smacking her clit. Along with their hips crashing echoed all the way onto the adjacent set. 

Mercy was kept in that arched position, each time her ponytail was being yanked, the little bit of pain let another wave of excitment wash over her. Her lower body, her butttock jiggling juicily each time they smacked against the hips that were thrusting that cock so hard into her. Her face was a display of lust and ecstasy, her juicy dripping down her thighs and his cock, drenching everything - a sweet, seductive smell, the smell of a female in heat. "Oh fuck - oh lord oh fuuuhuuuuck!" she slammed her hips backwards - and his actions prevented what she´d been yearning for, at least the straightforward way. A surprised gasp coming from her, but then he pulled her back towards him - helping her to slam herself bakwards again - and her cervix was being penetrated, forced open, clenching around his cock as it invaded her womb - as well as the rest of her, tightening up as she clenched her teeth,her eyes showing only the whites. "Gniihihiiiiiii´m cumminnng~" she exclaimed in a high pitced squeal, a fountain erupting around that fat cock plugging her as she squirted heavily, her body shaking and jerking with the throes of an intense orgasm, her mind being blank, it was as if she was being tossed around by waves, waves of pure pleasure washing across her entire body. 

Rider palmed the back of her skull, pinning her chin into the sheets. She could scream and grit her teeth as hard as she wanted onto her pillow. Rider mounted the angel completely, driving his powerful hips into hers. Even as the splatter of warm, viscous nectar drenched his mamba and dripped down shaking thighs. This merciless hoss plowed Angela through her orgasm. He said he wanted to sweep the award season and this was the exertion it took. Beads of sweat ran down the flexed canyons on his back muscles. The hot virile musk from his orbs and her alluringly sweet fragrance combined for the kind of sex funk that should be packaged and sold at cons. Again and again, Mercy could only submit and withstand the sharp pop of his cockhead dislodging from her cervix. Only to drive back through and completely hilt her with every inch of shiny, ebony horsedick. It violently hammered through her molten canal, pushing out excess juices and creme with it, "FUCK! Right there! Take that fuckin Spanish stallion cock like it's your motherfuckin life's purpose!" Unbeknownst to Rider, he reared out a tad too far on his backswing. Lost in the intensity, he didn't even realize he lined up to the already warmed up asshole. His hands held onto a curtain rod just above Mercy's head. The perfect leverage to smash his finishing blow into wnat he thought would be her pussy. Instead, that cum lubed black gut punching cock crammed through her anal canal. Her rim expanding into a hot, lewd O ring. As every inch of her steed drove through, rearranging her insides with the same ferocity, "Unngh fuck... I know that phat Swiss ass can handle some black Spanish cock huh?!~" Rider exclaimed as he tried to nail Best Interracial and Best Interspecies in the same scene. 

Mercy was being pushed into the sheets - another love of her during such an intense sensation - giving of control, grinding her rear against his hips as he continued plowing her through the throes of the intense orgasm. Her holes were clenching tightly around him, milking his cock or at least trying to while each motions of him stimulated her further - with time, the waves that kept her orgasm going diminished, but each thrust, each smack onto her buttocks, each time his throbbing member teased her g-spot or stimulated her clit, the diminishing was prolonged, slowed, her orgasm fading more slowly as he teased her with faked pullout - finally coming down when he pulled out in total - her head trying to turn, to look over her shoulder - watching him reangle his cock, her lips formed an o - she did not know that he did that accidentally, but it gave her time to relax - having jsut orgasmed helped greatly with that, and thus, the fat cock sunk into her ass without major difficulties - of course it had to distend the ring, her expression changing into one of challenged bliss, her breath hissed forth through clenched teeth, but her pucker was tight around him, the sensation of fullness propelling her close to the heights she´d just came down from. "Oh fuck... oh god... my ass~" she whimpered. "J-just barely" she exaggerated. She loved it. She loved the challenge - she needed to relax and get into the right mind and position, or they´d hurt another... but right now, she felt his cock throbb inside her, and it was pure bliss to her. 

Rider could barely contain himself much longer and it showed. Subtly unstrapping Mercy from the bed. Allowing her relax and bask in the anal onslaught, busting through what felt like her ribs. That beefy howitzer was cocked and ready to blow. The main vein undulated and pulsed against her hot fuck sleeve, "Oh! Fu--!" Was all the horse could utter. Before the torrent of frothy cock magma flooded her insides. A small bump formed around her midriff as it sloshed with the molasses thick essence. Finally, brutalized and pumped by the best dick of 2019. Rider unsheathed his cum slick shaft. He held her cheeks apart to reveal the cratered anus spilling overflows of pale stallion milk. Even some excess salvos painted across the now red, stung assflesh. The steed came off the bed, holding the end of his length. He held onto the rest of his copious cum shot to plaster that pretty face and ample jugs with it. Rider reached out to invite Mercy over, "C'mon c'mon c'mon.." He said hastily. Not wanting to lose momentum. 

Mercy needen´t even to be unstrapped for that, as even with her free wrists, she stayed in positon as she was fucked into the mattress that way. She loved the position, the closeness, the warmth, the strength radiating from the large, equine body over her, the body that was pressing her down with all his weight each time he pushed into her - she relaxed, trying to tear down all inner walls, her mind racing as she opened herself for the pleasure, as she concentrated on his greed, concentrated on his lust and need of plowing her arse as hard as he could - and then, as she felt his throbbing, that tell-tale twitching that signalled crossing the point of no return, she managed to come again - lifting her ass to grind against the pumping cock, she bit the sheets, cumming, quivering with lust as her pucker clenched around his cock, milking him of all his cum - or at least tried to, her eyes going cross again as the pleasure visibly overwhelmed her. She was moving sluggishly as she felt him pull out - her pucker like a crater sea- filled with semen, her belly filled - so much warmth, so much warm, sticky liquid within her - she turned around, rising to her knees, still a little dazed in her afterglow from the second orgasm in quick succession. 

That doe eyed, glazed expression of Angela's afterglow was perfect. The same lustful glint in his own eyes as he released a second pint of ball slop. Only made better with that broad tip just above her chin. Rider rapidly pumped the creamy gunk from the beefy tap, "Unnngh my god...~" He huffed, groaning in sheer delight. As he plastered her face in the huge spurts of equine spunk. His fuck stench would linger with her for the rest of the day. As the globs of warm seed laced with it soaked into her fair skin. Like an abstract painting, streaks and strands fired over her complexion, clinging to her hair or dangling from her chin. Even pooling in her mouth for another warm oral creampie. "You're fuckin special..." He proclaimed, having never broken character on screen before until now. Watching his cannon spew its white ropes over her chest, showering the Swiss devil in his cream filling. The profile of that still steel hard hunk of Spanish chocolate rests over her lips. Only her perfect blue eyes shadowed by smudged mascara. Fingers gently scratching the back of her head, "Think you'll be back for another round?" The camera man asked her as their scene wrapped. That big hole wrecker in her face. 

Mercy loved the massive amounts a stallion could unload - she forgot it sometimes, not fully expecting a load this large, opening her mouth only after two strings adorned her cheeks, making her close one eye before she stuck out her tongue to catch a string or two with her mouth, holding still while the hot loads were unleashed across her pale skin, hitting her hair, her tits - she quivered in excitement before she pulled her tongue back in, showing off the load she´d caught, then swallowed with gusto, savouring the bitter-salty taste that truly was not to everyone´s liking - to hers it was visibly. She leaned forward, licking across hic cock - cleaning the member that´d slathered her in such a gigantic load, conveying the predominant feeling within her to Rider - gratitude and satisfaction. She groaned with lust as she grabbed the fat cock back the base, lapping across the sides to pick up the remnants, tasting herself on him as well. Like in trance, she pulled back only slowly. She might be sweating, panting and looking like she was totally ruined, but a smug grin appeared on her face as that question came.


End file.
